InterHouse Unity
by zyxwxyz
Summary: Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins get together to play a game.  Will eventually be DracoxLuna   HarryxGinny, RonxHermione


It was dark, the only light coming from the full moon shining through the window. It was just bright enough for the members of the group to see each other, in the small circle they were sitting in. If they moved back a few feet, they'd be invisible to the rest.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Cho, Pansy, and Draco sat in a circle. You may ask why Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy would be spending the night in an empty classroom with the Golden Trio, and a few other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. I'm not quite sure, but it works for the story. And so, there they were.

Pansy pulled a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey out of her bag, as Hermione conjured nine shotglasses out of thin air, placing them on the floor in the center of their circle.

"Shall we begin?" Draco asked. He looked around the circle, before deciding who should start. "Ginny, truth or dare?" (Because you didn't see that coming!)

"Dare," Ginny replied, grinning.

"Let's see..." Draco deliberated. "Your dare is to swap clothes with your brother."

"Gross," Ginny remarked, but stood up all the same. She and Ron retreated into the darkness. About a minute later they returned, Ginny now wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, while Ron was looking quite handsome in Ginny's blouse and skirt, though admittedly, looking a bit strange wearing a bra. As he noticed everyone staring at him, he blushed, his cheeks matching the color of his hair. He picked up the bottle of Firewhiskey and poured some out, quickly downing the shot.

"My turn," Ginny began. "Truth or dare, Lavender?"

"Truth," said Lavender.

"If you were forced to kill one person in this room, who would it be?"  
>Well," Lavender deliberated. "I'm not sure. Probably... Pansy."<p>

"Hey!" Pansy screeched. "Not nice!"

"What," Lavender said, "Are you really surprised?"

"Well, no," Pansy said. "But still!"

"Well, whatever. Now I get to choose," Lavender stated excitedly. "And I choose... Harry! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry replied. As he waited for Lavender to think of a question, he poured a shot for each of them.

"If you could have sex with anyone in this room other than Ginny, who would it be?"

"Well..." Harry began. "That's a good question. The answer would probably be... Hermione."

"What?" Hermione said. "I thought we were just friends..."

"We are," Harry said. "At one point, though, I had wished for something more. But I'm fine now with Ginny."

"Oooooooh," cried Lavender, Pansy, and Cho.

"Let's just move on," Harry said. "Err... Luna. Truth or dare?"

Luna looked up from the Quibbler, which she had been reading. (Upside-down, of course. There's no other way to read the Quibbler.) "Dare," she said.

"Okay," Harry said, pulling a sickle out of his pocket. "Heads you make out with Draco, tails you kiss Pansy."

"Alright," Luna said, the ever present dreamy look in her eyes.

Harry flipped the coin. Heads.

Luna got up, walked around the so far unused shot glasses, and planted herself in front of Draco. She pushed her hair out from in front of her face, and leaned in. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him.

Draco was horrified at first. He, Draco Malfoy, was kissing Loony Lovegood. But after a moment, he noticed how nice it was. He could taste the subtle hint of strawberry on her lips.

"You guys... you guys can stop now." Harry said. They didn't seem to hear him.

Suddenly Luna pulled away, and scooted back to her spot in the circle. She smiled and blushed, before engrossing herself in the Quibbler once more.

"Luna.. it's your turn," said Cho, earning no response. "Ahh.. nevermind. I'll go. Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth for me," Hermione responded.

"Ok..." Cho began. "Has anyone ever seen you naked? Other than Ron, of course."

Hermione blushed deeply. "Yeah... Viktor."

Harry yawned. "Anyone else getting tired?"

"Yeah," Draco said.

Everyone gathered up their things. After a quick look at the Marauder's Map, to make sure Filch or any teachers weren't around, they left the classroom, the three houses heading seperate ways.


End file.
